A Day in Seven
by Dragon Pearl1
Summary: Random clippings from the lives of seven, stuff to amuse you, stuff to make you cry – no wait. Just stuff to amuse you actually.
1. Upside Down Flower

There's an Upside Down Flower on Renkotsu's Head

"Renkotsu no aniki?"

Renkotsu turned around and regarded the cause of most of Ginkotsu's loose cannons with a glare. "Yes?"

"Why are your markings purple?" Jakotsu asked quizzically.

Renkotsu took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Because they are," he muttered as he turned back to his work.

Jakotsu tilted his head. "Isn't that girly?"

"I do not believe you are in any position to talk about 'girly' colours," Renkotsu shot back, tightening a loose screw on Ginkotsu's body.

There were a few blissful moments of silence.

Broken yet again by Jakotsu.

"Hey, what's that blob on your head?"

Renkotsu looked heavenwards and prayed for patience. "They are part of my markings."

"…It looks like a blob to me."

"Then maybe your eyes could do with checking," Renkotsu said through clenched teeth.

Jakotsu squinted at Renkotsu's head and observed it for a moment. "Hey, I know!"

"What is it now?"

"It's a flower!" Jakotsu declared, completely serious.

"…What?"

"It's an upside down flower!" Jakotsu confirmed with confidence. "Hey, it looks great on you!"

The next day, Renkotsu begged Bankotsu if he could switch to blue paint and change the marking on the top of his head to a diamond or something. He was rejected on both accounts.


	2. A Bored Jakotsu is Hell

A Bored Jakotsu is Hell

"Aniki, you know what we should do?" Jakotsu asked one bright, autumn morning.

"Hmm?" Bankotsu answered intelligently. "What?"

"We should draw flowers on everyone's cloths!" Jakotsu exclaimed happily. "Really pretty flowers, of course, ones that everyone'll like!

"No," Bankotsu said flatly.

Jakotsu face fell slightly at that. "Can we paint the walls instead? We can paint kitties and doggies and snakies and…"

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu said as calmly as he could. "This place is only temporary. The people who own this place will come back soon. We can't destroy their paper walls like that."

"How 'bout we just kill them instead?" Jakotsu suggested eagerly. "We can draw flowers and animals on the walls with their blood!"

"And drive Suikotsu crazy, while stinking up the place?"

Jakotsu pouted. "You aren't any fun."

"Of course I'm not," Bankotsu agreed.

"…You know what else we can do?" Jakotsu asked brightly.

"No," Bankotsu replied. He could feel a headache coming up. "And I don't really want to know either."

"We can have hot, steamy sex!"

Bankotsu groaned. "Come _on_ Jakotsu! We're just waiting for your clothes to dry after you fell in that lake! Can't you wait patiently for a few minutes!"


	3. Mukotsu Falls in Love

Mukotsu Falls in Love

"She's beautiful," Mukotsu declared. "Come on, isn't she beautiful?"

"I... guess," Bankotsu frowned with confusion. "If you're into that kind of thing.

Jakotsu just shook his head. "I don't know what you see in her."

Suikotsu tried very hard not to laugh.

"Gesh, Renkotsu no aniki, should we tell him?" Ginkotsu asked his ever trusted commander.

Renkotsu smiled a truly happy smile. "Tell him that it's an ugly demon using illusions to trick him so that she can eat him? Not just yet."


	4. Renkotsu's Phobia

Renkotsu's Phobia

The Shichinin-tai, (well, five of them,) were jolted awake from their peaceful slumber by a huge banging sound that came from the vicinity of one of their rooms.

Jakotsu was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Check.

Bankotsu was pushing his hair out of his face. Check.

Mukotsu was yawning. Check.

Suikotsu had his markings on which meant who ever made that noise was about die nice and slowly. Check.

Kyoukotsu was munching on the remains of who knows what. Check.

So the only ones left were…

"Renkotsu. No. ANIKI!" Jakotsu yelled as he slammed the door to Renkotsu's room open with murder in his eyes. "_Some_ of us, who aren't nocturnal sourpusses, are _trying_ to sleep!"

Renkotsu wasn't in his room. In fact, the only thing left of his room was a large, smoking, crater. Most likely been set off by Renkotsu. But you never know, it could also be Ginkotsu.

Ginkotsu was missing from the room too. Which was no surprise, because those slept in the same room together. If Renkotsu sleeps at all (which Jakotsu doubted, because it was always common to hear him muttering under his breath, or fine tuning some weird invention of his in the dead of the night when Jakotsu was releasing himself.).

Everyone stared at the crater which used to be a room for a few more moments of silence before another explosion coming from the forests beside them shattered it.

"Good job Ginkotsu! Keep on firing at it! We'll kill it sooner or later!" came Renkotsu's voice, which sounds disturbingly maniacal.

Mukotsu would forever remember the day he decided to follow his teammates into the forest to see what the heck was going on.

Kyoukotsu was rather scarred after the incident.

Suikotsu, after some thought, figured that it was rather normal, seeing as how common it is.

Jakotsu was annoyed.

And poor Bankotsu was just confused.

For you see, it was rather comical to see Renkotsu breathing flames at the ground accompanied with Ginkotsu's occasional artillery, while Renkotsu was shrieking with laughter.

And to add more strangeness to this already, Ginkotsu calmly explained to them that "Gesh, didn't you know? Renkotsu aniki is scared of spiders."


	5. Ginkotsu Rusts

Ginkotsu Rusts

Renkotsu always hated the rain. It proved deadly in battle, slowing down their movements, making them more sluggish, and worst of all, it rendered him useless. All his fire power, all his plans, washed away like writings in dirt.

Oh yes, Renkotsu did loathe the rain.

He was in his room, redesigning all their plans while the rest of the Shichinin-tai was outside doing what they loved the most – killing.

It was not often he felt lonely. Or left out.

But hearing the screaming and crying in the distance, Renkotsu truly felt the need for humanly contact.

About a good few hours later, the Shichinin-tai returned; tired, weak, wet, but triumph. As if their ooaniki would allow anything less.

When he saw the shifty looks on their faces, and Jakotsu's guilty smile, he knew something had gone wrong.

"Where's Ginkotsu?" he asked flatly.

"Well…" Jakotsu began nervously.

Bankotsu scratched his head in embarrassment. "We left him in the battle field."

Renkotsu hoped that this would not happen, oh, did he ever _hope_. Hopes were worth about as much as air in his world. "Why?"

"He was too heavy to move and…" Suikotsu tried to explain and looked at the other members for help.

Kyoukotsu burped. "He couldn't move. He was covered in browns stuff."

"Looked as ugly as anything," Mukotsu added.

Rust, that's what it was. Rust. Renkotsu sighed. He hated rain.


	6. Jakotsu and Bankotsu have a Fight

Jakotsu and Bankotsu have a Fight

It was a well known fact that Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinin-tai and Jakotsu, the attack captain (even though most of that was self proclaimed) were best friends. Buddies, pals, and inseparable to boot.

It was also a well known fact that friends tend to have fights.

But Bankotsu and Jakotsu? Imagining those two having fights was like trying to separate mood swings from chocolate. It just doesn't happen.

Unless it does.

As the saying goes, when it rains, it _pours_.

Bankotsu was holed up in his room, refusing to speak to anyone, and muttering profanities under his breath. Jakotsu was crying somewhere in his room.

Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyoukotsu waited patiently for them to stop fighting. It ended with one giant screaming mach.

"It's all your fault! Going after every cute boy you see, it's no wonder people think you're freaky!"

"Oh _yeah_! _Who_ was it that insisted on attacking in the fog? We could barely see the enemies we were fighting!"

"At least you weren't side tracked by going all sparkly eyed at them!"

"Well why do _you_ care!"

"Well, well, when you do, I..." Bankotsu trailed off and mumbled something.

Jakotsu's eyes widened. "Oh ooaniki, I'm so sorry... why didn't you say anything?"

"I was worried that our friendship would change..." Bankotsu whispered, sniffling.

"Aww..." Jakotsu went forward and embraced Bankotsu in a very tight hug. "Poor ooaniki. You'll be my friend no matter _what_ you feel. Let's promise to never fight again."

"Okay..."

And the two pair went happily off to the sunset.

Leaving some very traumatized teammates.

"Was that...?" Mukotsu shuddered. "Tell me that was _not_ a love confession."

Suikotsu, the resident doctor and smart person extraordinaire, looked at Mukotsu weirdly. "Um, no."

The rest of the Shichinin-tai looked at him expectantly.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Suikotsu's eyes widened. "Well, after Jakotsu has fun with a soldier, he has a tendency to go all happy and joyful, and well..."

The rest of them nodded wisely, finally catching on. "He drinks the last of ooaniki's sake, doesn't he?"


	7. Suikotsu Decides to Change His Name

Suikotsu Decides to Change His Name

"I am," Suikotsu declared one bright and sunny afternoon. "Going to change my name."

There was a moment of silence.

"Great," Kyoukotsu chipped in. "Why?"

"Well you see," Suikotsu explained as the rest of the Shichinin-tai gathered around him, much like how children are drawn to a storyteller. "I have analyzed our names and decided that mine's, well, simply sucked."

Nobody blinked. Everyone continued to watch him.

"Renkotsu!" Suikotsu yelled and jabbed his finger in the general direction of him. "Tell everyone what our names mean!"

Renkotsu sighed and rolled his eyes at the way Suikotsu was ordering him around. Second in command his foot. "My name means refined bone, Kyoukotsu's name means evil bone, Ginkotsu's name means silver bone, Mukotsu's name means fog bone, Suikotsu's name means sleep bone, and our great ooaniki's name means barbarian bone."

"My name can also mean mist bone," Mukotsu supplied helpfully.

"Mine's can also be demon bone," Kyoukotsu added.

Renkotsu's glare silenced Jakotsu who was about to open his mouth to speak. What he was going to say was a mystery, seeing as 'Jakotsu' could only be translatedto one thing.

"Point is, everyone's name fits everyone, and sounds sinister or wicked in someway. But mine? Do you know what my name implies?"

"Gesh, that you shleep a lot?"

"Exactly!" Suikotsu roared. "Sleep bone? _Sleep_? What's sinister about _sleep_?"

"It could imply that they people you're fighting will never awake from their nightmare."

Everyone turned to stare at Mukotsu. Mukotsu muttered something about people being unappreciative and unable to recognize symbolism and glared darkly around him.

"So," Suikotsu grinned. "Now that everyone understands, I am going to change my name."

"Great!" Bankotsu clapped. "Jakotsu, pick a name for him."

"Why me?" Jakotsu pouted. "I had to choose everyone's names."

"Gesh, but don't you like picking people'sh namesh?"

Jakotsu thought for a moment. "No. Okay, you're called Nekokotsu now. For your claws."

Suikotsu twitched.

Everybody went back to what they were doing before Suikotsu's – I mean, Nekokotsu's announcement. And thus Suikotsu's name was changed.

Bankotsu changed it back to Suikotsu after Nekokotsu third attempt to kill Jakotsu.

* * *

AN: Everybody that's read up to this part and actually like what you've read, a big hug and thanks! 


End file.
